


Specter Ink

by machtaholic (cinderella81)



Series: Tattoo!Verse [1]
Category: Suits (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, Topping from the Bottom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-03
Updated: 2012-09-03
Packaged: 2017-11-13 11:45:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/503180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cinderella81/pseuds/machtaholic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alternate Universe - Mike Ross is a paralegal at Pearson Hardman, and friends with Harold, who is getting his first tattoo.  Harold picks Specter Ink, where Mike meets Harvey and sparks instantly fly :D</p><p>Basically an excuse to have tattoo artist!Harvey :D</p>
            </blockquote>





	Specter Ink

“Are you sure about this?” Mike Ross asked as he followed his friend Harold down the street. He and Harold both worked at Pearson Hardman, one of the best law firms in Manhattan. Harold was an associate and Mike was a paralegal - the best paralegal in the firm if Mike did say so himself.

Harold had just received his first bonus and had decided, even after repeated discussions with Mike, to get a tattoo.

“Of course I’m sure,” Harold exclaimed. “I’ve done all the research, I’ve checked out tons of shops to find the right one, and I know exactly where I want it. I’m not just going into this blind.”

Mike just sighed and rubbed his face; Harold was great guy, he really was, and a brilliant attorney. They’d started at Pearson Hardman the same day and had quickly become friends, bonding over lunchtime as they griped about the work load and the other attorneys.

“If you’re sure,” Mike said as they came to a stop outside a very upscale looking store front. Mike looked up and saw ‘Specter Ink’ in block lettering above a well lit, non dive bar looking tattoo shop. “Swanky.”

Harold grinned. “Specter Ink is the best there is,” he said. “Everyone who is anyone goes here and it’s by appointment only. You have to know someone to even get a consult.”

“Who do you know that got you a consult here?” Mike asked curiously.

Harold gave Mike a sheepish grin. “Ms. Pearson,” he said softly.

Mike turned an incredulous look to Harold. “Jessica Pearson? The Pearson of Pearson Hardman is who got you a consult?” he said. 

Harold nodded. “Yep,” he said. “Isn’t that cool?” He brushed past Mike and entered the shop, leaving Mike to stand stupidly on the sidewalk for half a second before following Harold inside.

The inside of Specter Ink was just as upscale as the outside. There was a small waiting area, and a black reception desk with two tattoo stations in the back. A woman was sitting behind the desk; red hair piled high on her head, a dark green halter top showing off the stunning tattoos running down both arms. She glanced up when the door closed and gave them each an appraising look.

Harold cleared his throat. “We’re here for -”

“A consult with Mr. Specter,” the redhead finished for him. “Just have a seat, I’ll go get him.”

Mike sat down next to Harold and tried not to watch the woman’s ass as she walked to the back.

“You can still back out,” Mike murmured.

“No way,” Harold said. “I want this tattoo.”

“All right,” Mike said, sinking back against the plush leather couch. He heard the click of heels and saw the redhead approaching with the most gorgeous man Mike had ever seen following behind her.

“Donna,” the man said as he approached the waiting area. “Check my schedule for next week.” Mike took the opportunity to admire the man, looking him over from head to toe. Intentionally sexy bedhead, a white dress shirt, top three buttons undone, sleeves rolled up showing off the bottom of a half sleeve on his left arm. Over the shirt he was wearing a black vest which accentuated his trim, yet fit form. Mike’s gaze slid down the form fitting dark wash jeans all the way down to the black Converse and he swallowed convulsively.

“Harold for a consult?” Harvey said, looking down at Mike.

Mike coughed and shook his head. “Not me,” he said. “I’m just here for moral support.”

“I’m Harvey Specter,” the man said, turning to Harold. “Jessica vouched for you so come on back and we’ll talk about what you want.”

Harold bounced up and practically skipped behind Harvey to the work areas, leaving Mike alone in the waiting area.

“Thought you would’ve been here for the consult,” the redhead said. “But you don’t look like a Harold.”

“I’m Mike.”

“Donna,” the redhead replied. “Seriously though, you look like you have ink.”

“Ink free,” Mike said with a grin.

“Ever thought about it? Harvey’s the best there is - he did all mine.” Donna stood and gave a little turn, showing off the ink on her arms and back.

“I never really thought about it,” Mike admitted as he admired Donna’s ink.

“You should,” Donna said. “It’s a rush, and slightly addictive.”

“Obviously,” Mike replied with a grin.

Donna rolled her eyes and sat back down at the reception desk, typing at her computer. Mike sighed and picked up one of the magazines on the little table next to him, waiting patiently for Harold to be done.

“All right, I think we have a few good choices.” Mike looked up to see Harvey and Harold wandering back towards the front of the shop. “Why don’t we make another consult for next week and we can narrow it down a bit more.”

Harold kept nodding while Harvey spoke, looking to Mike a bit like a bobblehead. Mike closed the magazine and stood, giving his friend a grin.

“Make an appointment with Donna,” Harvey said, directing Harold to the reception desk before turning his attention to Mike.

“Will you be coming with Harold next time?” Harvey asked Mike with a grin.

“More than likely,” Mike replied. “I’m Mike.”

“Do you work with Harold?” Harvey leaned against the wall, looking casual and sexy. 

“Yep,” Mike replied. “I’m a paralegal at Pearson Hardman.”

“You work for Jessica.” It wasn’t a question. “She’s a great woman.”

“She is,” Mike agreed. “Helped me out of a bad situation and got me into a good paralegal program.”

“She has a habit of helping people,” Harvey said.

“Okay!” Mike physically jumped when Harold bounded over. “I’m all set for next week!”

“Wonderful.” Harvey pushed off the wall and grabbed a couple of cards from Donna. “If you have any questions, go ahead and call.” He passed one card to Harold and another to Mike.

Mike looked at the card, flipped it over and found a number handwritten on the back. He felt a blush spread across his cheeks as he pocketed the card and gave Harvey a little nod.

Harvey’s smile got wider and he nodded. “Wonderful,” he said again. “Harold, we’ll see you next week.”

Harold nodded and gave Harvey a wave as he left. Mike gave Harvey a smile as he followed his friend and felt himself flush when Harvey gave him a little wink.

Things had certainly gotten interesting.

* * * 

Three days later, late on a Friday afternoon, Mike sat at his desk and stared at the card he’d gotten from Harvey and the number meticulously printed on the back. He’d surreptitiously questioned Harold and had discovered that the back of Harold’s card had been blank.

So, Harvey had clearly given him the number with the intention for Mike to use it. Mike tapped the card on his desk as he contemplated what he would do with it.

“Whatever you’re thinking about doing, just do it.”

Mike looked up and saw Rachel standing in the doorway of his office. “What do you mean?” he asked.

“You are clearly thinking about doing something,” Rachel said. “And it clearly involves that card you’re currently tapping on your desk.”

Mike sighed and set the card down. “I went with Harold a couple of days ago for his consult at Specter Ink,” he started.

“Oh, you mean Harold’s actually going through with his tattoo plan?” Rachel said.

Mike nodded. “Anyway, I met Harvey Specter,” he said. “And when we left, Harvey gave me this card.” He flipped the card over to show Rachel the number written on the back.

“Call him,” Rachel said. “And don’t even try to make any excuses. They did an article on him in the Calendar section of the Times. Call him.”

Mike chuckled. “I think I just might,” he said.

“You’d better,” Rachel said. “You’ve been dreadfully lonely since you started working here. You need to have some between the sheets fun.”

Mike groaned and covered his face with his hands. “Okay, thanks for that,” he said, his voice muffled. “You have now filled the embarrassment quota for the day.”

“Then my work is done,” Rachel said, giving Mike a wink. “Call him.” 

Mike waited until Rachel was gone before picking up his phone and dialing Harvey’s number.

After a couple of rings. “Specter.”

“Hi Harvey,” Mike said. “It’s … um … Mike. From a couple nights ago? I came in with Harold.”

“I remember. I specifically asked Donna to put my cell on the back of that card,” Harvey replied. “I won’t say I was waiting for you to call -”

“But you were waiting for me to call,” Mike said with a laugh. “Listen, I’m here for another couple of hours, at least until seven but I’d love to get together for drinks or a late dinner.”

“My last appointment is in an hour,” Harvey said. “And it’s just a touch up, so I should be done at about the same time.”

“Want to meet at 55 Bar?” Mike suggested. The 55 Bar was a Prohibition era dive bar in Greenwich Village that played blues and jazz nightly and had a great, relaxed atmosphere. 

“You like the 55?” Harvey asked.

“I go there every once and a while,” Mike replied with a smile. “So that’s a yes?”

“Yes,” Harvey said. “Seven thirty at the 55 Bar.”

“I’ll be there,” Mike replied. The second he hung up, he looked at his phone and panic set in. He’d been out of the dating scene for a while - between going to school for his paralegal certificate and working at Pearson Hardman, his schedule had been really hectic. He wasn’t sure he knew how to date anymore.

Mike spent the rest of the afternoon and evening trying to distract himself from him impending date. When seven rolled around, Mike almost reluctantly shut down his computer and headed down to catch a cab.

When the cab pulled up to the 55 Bar, Mike saw that Harvey was there waiting for him. Harvey had added a black sports coat and a fedora to his ensemble and looked positively delectable. Mike suddenly felt underdressed as he climbed out of the cab. He straightened his tie and spared a glance at his simple grey suit before heading to where Harvey was waiting.

“You made it,” Harvey said when he saw Mike.

“You look great,” Mike replied, then closed his eyes and rubbed his forehead. “Sorry.”

“You’re sorry I look great?” Harvey wandered over and nudged Mike’s shoulder with a grin.

Mike looked up at Harvey, saw the grin, and relaxed a little. “I meant to say that of course I made it,” he said. “But … you do look great.”

“So do you.” Harvey nodded towards the bar. “Still want drinks?”

“Oh yeah,” Mike said as he headed towards the entrance. “I need at least one.”

“Hard day?” Harvey somehow managed to get in front of Mike and hold the door open.

“You could say that,” Mike said, his cheeks a bit pink as he entered the bar. It had been a while since anyone had held doors for him. He followed Harvey through the bar to a small table near the stage, but not so close that they couldn’t hear themselves speak.

Harvey waved for a waitress, then proceeded to hold the chair out for Mike before sitting down across from him. “I have to say,” Harvey began, “that this is a bit new for me.”

“What, dating?” Mike asked. The waitress wandered over and the two men ordered their drinks.

“No,” Harvey said. “Picking up someone at my shop. I tend to try to keep my work and personal lives separate.”

“I’m not a client,” Mike replied.

“Valid point.” Their drinks arrived and Harvey leaned back, sipping his scotch quietly. 

“So, do you normally ask people out moments after meeting them?” Mike asked.

“Normally I pick people up at bars,” Harvey replied honestly. “I normally don’t even know their names when I pick them up.”

“So we’re ahead of the game,” Mike said with a smile. 

“A little bit, yeah.” Harvey chuckled and finished his scotch. “So you and Harold work at Pearson Hardman.”

Mike smiled wider and nodded. “Harold’s an associate and I’m a paralegal,” he said. “We both started at Pearson Hardman the same day.”

“How did you become a paralegal?” Harvey asked.

Mike took a long drink and started talking. And talking. And talking. He went through the whole story of how he’d run into Jessica at the Chilton Hotel where she was doing interviews while he was trying to escape from the cops. He’d let his then friend Trevor convince him to do a drug drop for him, and it had all gone to hell. Jessica had taken pity on him, and after he’d convinced her that he wasn’t really a drug runner, just a kid down on his luck, she’d given him a mail room job at Pearson Hardman and then had helped him go back to college for his paralegal certificate.

“And here I am,” Mike finished. “I owe Ms. Pearson a lot.” He paused and swirled his drink a bit. “How do you know her?”

Harvey chuckled and scooted closer to Mike. “I met Jessica in Cambridge,” he said. And then it was Harvey’s turn to talk. He told Mike about how he’d met Jessica while he was working in a slightly sketchy tattoo shop. He’d just finished his apprenticeship and it was the only place that would take him. His book was good and he got plenty of customers, including one Jessica Pearson. She’d looked at his book, and decided that Harvey would be the one to do her first tattoo. From that moment they’d bonded and had become friends. Jessica had helped him move to New York, and helped finance his shop in Manhattan.

“And she gets a huge discount every time she comes in for a piece,” Harvey finished.

“Wait, Jessica Pearson has more than one tattoo?” Mike asked, eyes wide. “What does she have, where are they?”

“Tattoo artist - client confidentiality,” Harvey teased with a grin. “Sorry, you’ll have to ask her.”

“Yeah, right,” Mike said. “Like that’d happen.”

Harvey chuckled softly, then spared a quick glance around the bar. “We should heard out,” he said. “Looks like they’re closing up.”

Mike looked around and his eyes widened comically. Everyone had left, except for the staff, and when Mike glanced down at his watch he noticed it was almost two in the morning. He and Harvey had been talking for more than six hours.

“Wow,” Mike murmured. “I didn’t realize it was so late. I guess time flies when you’re having fun.” He glanced over at Harvey, giving him a shy smile.

“I’m glad you had fun,” Harvey said. “Because I did, too.”

Both men stood and when Harvey offered Mike his arm, Mike slipped his hand into the crook of Harvey’s arm as they settled their bill and headed out. Once on the street, Harvey waved down a couple of cabs and turned to Mike.

“I want to see you again,” Harvey murmured.

“Well, I plan on going with Harold to his consult on Tuesday,” Mike teased.

“I don’t mean at my shop, smartass,” Harvey said. “I mean, I want to go out with you again.”

“Likewise,” Mike admitted. He pulled a business card out of his wallet, jotted his cell number on the back and passed it to Harvey. “Here’s my cell. Give me a call.” Before Mike could second guess himself, he leaned in and gave Harvey a quick kiss before jumping into the cab.

Harvey watched the cab drive off for a minute before pocketing the business card and getting into a cab. He owed Donna twenty bucks.

* * * 

Mike did go with Harold to his second consult with Harvey, where they had apparently decided on Harold’s first tattoo and made the actual tattoo appointment. Mike spent most of that night talking to Donna while Harold and Harvey worked. Harvey’s receptionist/calendar keeper had a razor sharp wit and she and Mike got along famously.

Harold had actually gone through with getting his tattoo, which surprised Mike. After Harold got his tattoo, Mike and Harvey continued to see each other. It was sporadic, sometimes spontaneous - both their schedules could change in an instant, so finding time to see each other was hard sometimes. They’d spent many a date tucked away in a back booth of some restaurant, sharing bites of food and sweet kisses.

It wasn’t until their fifth date that they ended up at Harvey’s apartment above his tattoo shop. They’d gone down the street for dinner after Harvey’d closed down for the night, and when Harvey suggested they go back to his place for a nightcap, Mike agreed.

“Nice place,” Mike said, admiring the large windows that overlooked the city, the plush furniture and the large record collection.

“Thanks,” Harvey replied as he put the leftovers from dinner in his fridge. “I just paid it off a couple of months ago, both the mortgage and the loan from Jessica.”

“So you own it outright?” Mike said, turning and giving Harvey a grin. “Very cool.”

“I think so,” Harvey said, crossing the room and pulling Mike in for a kiss. He gave Mike’s bottom lip a gentle tug with his teeth, smiling against Mike’s lips when Mike gave a little whimper. “Want to see the bedroom?”

“Why Mr. Specter, are you propositioning me?” Mike breathed.

“Yes,” Harvey said, a hand trailing down Mike’s back to squeeze the younger man’s ass.

“In that case, lead on,” Mike replied breathily.

Harvey laughed and tugged Mike through his apartment towards the bedroom. He flipped on a couple of lights and turned to give Mike a smile. “Know how long I’ve wanted to invite you over?” he asked.

“Since our first date?” Mike guessed as he kicked off his shoes and began to get undressed.

“Since I first saw you in my shop,” Harvey corrected as he too, got undressed. “When I thought you were my consult, I was disappointed, because I don’t sleep with my customers. And you, Mike, are very tempting.”

Mike gave Harvey a brilliant smile and climbed onto Harvey’s big bed. “I know,” he purred, spreading his legs invitingly.

Harvey gave a low growl as he tossed his clothes aside and crawled onto the bed, covering Mike’s body with his own. “Cocky, too,” he breathed as he began to pepper Mike’s jaw, neck and shoulders with kisses.

Mike whimpered and tilted his head, giving Harvey more access to his neck. He ran a hand up Harvey’s left arm and his fingers stopped at the bottom of Harvey’s half sleeve.

“Harvey.” Mike gave the older man’s arm a squeeze, pulling Harvey’s attention from Mike’s skin. “Is this … the Enterprise? And the Starfleet Insignia?” Mike sat up and thoroughly inspected the sleeve of tattoos that covered Harvey’s arm. “Dude, is this all Star Trek?”

“Hey, Captain Kirk is the man,” Harvey said, nudging Mike back down on the bed. “And don’t call me dude.” Whatever Mike was going to say was cut off as Harvey pressed his lips to Mike’s.

Mike gripped Harvey’s biceps as he gave himself over to Harvey’s ministrations. Harvey’s mouth felt so good and his hands … He whimpered when he felt that first finger push inside him.

“It’s,” Mike panted, “it’s been a while. Be gentle.”

Harvey pulled back and gave Mike a gentle smile. “Always,” he whispered as he added a second finger and scissored them slowly, watching Mike’s face carefully. “Fuck Mike,” he breathed. “You look fucking hot like this, all spread out.”

“Less talking, more fucking,” Mike moaned. “Wanna feel you.”

Harvey gave a little groan and nodded, reaching into his nightstand for a condom. He tore the package open with his teeth and slipped the condom on. “Shit,” he gasped as he removed his fingers and pushed carefully into Mike. “You’re so fucking tight.”

Mike gripped Harvey’s arms tighter, wrapping his legs around Harvey’s waist to pull him in closer. “So good,” he groaned, leaning up for a kiss.

As Harvey gave a couple of thrusts, he reached between them and wrapped a hand around Mike’s cock, stroking roughly.

Mike keened and arched into Harvey’s hand. “Fuck,” he whimpered. “Just … just like that, so fucking close, oh my god, Harvey.” The litany continued as Mike got closer and closer to orgasm.

Harvey was on the edge too, and listening to Mike’s litany, feeling Mike’s fingernails up and down his back, he came quickly and stroked Mike’s cock until Mike came too, crying Harvey’s name. 

Mike gave a little whimper when he felt Harvey slip out, but wrapped his arms tight around Harvey and held him close. “That was fucking fantastic,” Mike mumbled.

“I concur,” Harvey murmured. He pressed a couple of kisses to Mike’s chest before tugging the covers up over the both of them. “Stay the night.”

“M’kay.” Mike snuggled close to Harvey, already half asleep.

Harvey watched Mike sleep for a couple of minutes before he closed his eyes and allowed himself to drift off to sleep.

 

* * * 

“This is Mike Ross.” Mike shouldered his phone as he worked on some research for one of Louis’ insane cases. He’d been working on it all day, trying to get it finished before his three day weekend. A three day weekend he was going to spend with Harvey. They’d been seeing each other for six months and it was pretty serious given the fact they were going to drive out to Brandywine Pennsylvania and spend the weekend at the Hamanassett Bed and Breakfast.

“Mike,” Harvey’s voice was quiet through the phone and Mike felt his heart sink. “I have to cancel this weekend.”

“Something come up?” Mike asked softly.

“Yeah,” Harvey replied. “I’ve been looking for a new artist for my shop to handle the occasional walk ins that come in off the street who don‘t know my protocol. It would be good for business and Donna has suggested that I look at the New York Tattoo Convention -”

“Which is this weekend,” Mike finished with a sigh. “That’s okay, I can cancel our reservation at the B&B.” 

“Mike?” Harvey asked softly. “You angry with me?”

Mike sighed softly. “Disappointed, but not with you, just the situation,” he murmured. A moment later. “Harvey, can I come with you?” Mike asked.

“You want to go to a tattoo convention with me,” Harvey said, the incredulity clearly evident in his voice.

“If I can’t spend the weekend with you in Brandywine, then I’ll spend the weekend with you here,” Mike said.

“Have you ever been to a tattoo convention?” Harvey asked.

“I think you already know the answer to that question,” Mike replied with a chuckle.

“It’s a very … different vibe,” Harvey said.

“Harvey, I’m a big boy,” Mike replied. “And I specifically took time off so I could spend the whole weekend with you. So I’m going to spend the whole weekend with you.”

Harvey chuckled on the other end of the phone. “Okay,” he said. “The venue is closer to your place than mine, so is it okay if I stay at yours?”

“Of course you can,” Mike replied. “You don’t even have to ask, Harvey.”

“I’ll bring an overnight bag over tonight, then.” Harvey’s voice took on a deep, husky quality. “We can play house.”

“Down boy,” Mike murmured. “I’m at work, remember? No phone sex allowed at work.”

“Damn,” Harvey chuckled. “Anyway, I’ll come by around 8 tonight, is that okay?”

“I’ll be home by then,” Mike said. “I’ll pick up dinner.”

“Thai?” Harvey said. “From that place around the corner from your place?”

“I can grab Thai,” Mike said. “Listen, if I want to get out of here on time, I gotta finish this research.”

“I’ll leave you to it,” Harvey said.

“I’ll see you tonight,” Mike replied.

“See you tonight.”

* * * 

The New York Tattoo Convention was definitely not what Mike had expected. There was loud music, tons of tattoo artists with their booths and plenty of people roaming around.

“You didn’t buy booth space?” Mike asked as he and Harvey wandered around the convention. Mike had an arm around Harvey’s waist, his fingers dipping under the form fitting black polo Harvey was wearing.

“I’m not here to work, I’m here to look at other people’s work,” Harvey replied, wiggling a bit under Mike’s fingers. “And stop that.”

Mike gave Harvey a teasing smile. “But it’s so much fun,” he said, although he kept his hand on the outside of Harvey’s shirt as they walked.

Harvey had to admit there was quite a bit of talent -he saw quite a few artists who were doing amazing work. He’d have to make sure to get cards and set up some interviews.

“Dude, dude, dude!”

Mike and Harvey both stopped walking and turned to see a kid, not older than eighteen, running towards them. He had a black Mohawk, wore all black clothes and from the neck down almost all his visible skin was covered in ink.

“You’re the Ghost!” the kid said in awe.

Mike snorted. “The Ghost?” he muttered and snorted again at the look Harvey gave him.

“First of all, my name is Harvey Specter,” Harvey said. “My friends call me Harvey and my clients and people I don’t know call me Mr. Specter. Second of all, don’t -”

“Call him dude,” Mike finished, tugging Harvey away from the fan. “Okay, the Ghost?”

“Most tattoo artists have nicknames,” Harvey explained as they went back to walking the floor. “I abhor the idea of a nickname and have tried to quell any rumblings one.”

“But you still have one,” Mike said with a grin. “I’m assuming it has something to do with your last name.”

“You’d assume correctly,” Harvey replied. “It’s silly.”

“I think it’s kind of cool,” Mike said. “Mysterious … sexy. Can I call you Ghost in bed?”

“No,” Harvey replied. “Do that and you’ll be banished to the couch.”

“Harsh my mellow,” Mike teased as they went back to wandering through the convention.

* * * 

Mike rubbed his forehead as he finished his last bit of research and sent an email off to the group of attorneys working on a particularly big case. It had been a very busy week, and Mike was looking forward to spending an evening with Harvey. They had very important plans that involved takeout, a movie and snuggling on the couch.

It never failed to surprise Mike how much of a homebody Harvey could be. Sure, they’d go to some clubs to see some jazz bands play, which usually ended in drinks while the band members and Harvey reminisced about Harvey’s dad Gordon, a saxophone player who’d played with everyone.

But most nights they got together they spent them curled up in bed or on the couch, either listening to music or watching a movie. Those were Mike’s favorite nights.

He was dragged from his thoughts by Rachel slamming his office door open.

“Rachel,” he started.

“Harvey’s here,” Rachel said.

“Here?” Mike immediately began shutting down his computer and grabbing his things. “We were meeting at his place later … “

“Guess he decided to surprise you,” Rachel said. “He’s upstairs talking with Ms. Pearson. How does he know her?”

“Long story,” Mike said as he grabbed his messenger bag. He wandered out into the hallway and stopped and stared.

Harvey and Jessica Pearson were wandering down the hall, laughing and chatting like the old friends they were. Harvey looked positively delectable in a dark green button up, brown leather jacket, form fitting jeans and black Converse. He was earning quite a few stares from the other paralegals and associates on the floor.

When Harvey and Jessica stopped in front of Mike, Harvey wrapped his arms around Mike and gave him a gentle kiss on the cheek. “Surprise,” Harvey murmured.

“It is that,” Mike replied, his cheeks pink. Thank goodness he hadn’t hid his sexuality from his work, otherwise his lover would have just outed him.

“Mr. Ross,” Jessica said, giving Mike an endearing smile.

“Ms. Pearson,” Mike replied with a nod.

“I have to say I was a bit surprised when Harvey showed up here,” Jessica said. “I haven’t seen him in, well, let’s not go there.”

Mike blushed a bit. “It’s a funny story actually,” he started. “I went to Specter Ink with Harold -”

“Harvey told me,” Jessica said with a grin.

“Did he now?” Mike spared a glance at Harvey, who was also grinning.

“It’s a very small world we live in,” Jessica replied. “And I’m sure you have plans, so I won’t take up any more of your time.”

“We do,” Harvey said, letting go of Mike to give Jessica a quick hug.

“I emailed the attorneys all my research,” Mike said quickly. “And I have my phone if anyone needs anything else.”

“Relax,” Jessica said. “You copied Rachel on your work, I’m sure she can handle it if anything comes up.”

“I certainly can,” Rachel said, making Mike jump. He’d forgotten she was there.

“Thank you, Ms. Pearson,” Mike said. 

“You’re very welcome,” Jessica said. “Now go, have a good night and a great weekend. Harvey, I’ll call you.”

“You know the number,” Harvey replied as he snagged Mike’s hand and tugged him down the hall, completely oblivious to the looks they were getting.

“You, Harvey Specter, are lucky that you didn’t just out me at work,” Mike said as they walked to the elevator.

“I talked to Jessica before I came over,” Harvey said. “And we’ve had enough conversations about it, so I didn’t think it would be a problem.”

“It’s not,” Mike replied as they stepped into the elevator.

“I’m glad,” Harvey said, pressing a soft kiss to Mike’s temple. “So, what do you want for dinner?”

“We can just grab pizza,” Mike said, stopping and staring once they reached the street. He and Harvey either took the subway or grabbed a cab when they were traveling around the city, but every once and a while, Harvey took his car out of the garage. Parked out in front of Pearson Hardman was Harvey’s classic ‘68 Camaro. It was far from stock, boasting a 327 motor, a custom interior and a matte black paint job. Mike loved riding in it.

“Sure about just pizza?” Harvey asked as he held the door open for Mike. “You don’t want to go out somewhere?”

“Well, if you want to show the car off, we can take the long way back to your place,” Mike offered with a grin.

Harvey laughed and slid behind the wheel, revving the engine a few times before pulling into traffic and navigating them home.

Mike took a moment to order a pizza before turning up the radio and sinking back into the leather seats as Harvey drove. His lover was most definitely an aggressive driver, and people just seemed to get out of his way.

Harvey did drive the long way home and they met the pizza delivery guy outside before heading up to Harvey’s apartment. They changed into sweats and t-shirts and cuddled on the couch, munching on pizza, watching mindless television and chatting about the day.

“If I were thinking of getting a tattoo,” Mike murmured quietly, running his fingers over the black treble clef on the inside of Harvey’s right wrist.

“Hmmm?” Harvey hummed. “A tattoo?”

“Mmmhmm,” Mike replied. “If I were thinking of one … would you do it here?”

“I have a full set up here,” Harvey said. “I do all of Donna’s tattoos here.” He leaned over and pressed a kiss to Mike’s jaw, nibbling gently. “We could do it here … maybe one on your shoulder?” Harvey’s hand slipped under Mike’s shirt and he slid his hand up slowly, tweaking one of Mike’s nipples.

“M-maybe,” Mike gasped, biting his lip. “Still in the ‘thinking about it’ stage right now.”

Harvey hummed and slid down off the couch, getting on his knees between Mike’s knees. “Fuck Mike,” he breathed as he tugged Mike’s sweats down. “The thought of you here, skin bared to me, letting me mark you … “ He pressed a few kisses to the inside of Mike’s thighs before wrapping his lips around Mike’s cock.

Mike gasped again, arching off the couch into Harvey’s mouth. He reached down and entrenched his fingers in Harvey’s hair, tugging roughly as Harvey began to suck. “Harvey,” he groaned. “Fuck, just like that, feels so fucking good.”

Harvey loved how Mike would ramble when he got turned on, keeping up a litany of words, mostly naughty, dirty things as he got closer and closer to orgasm. 

Mike gave Harvey’s hair another rough tug as he came before collapsing back into the couch cushions. “If I knew it was going to have that reaction, I would have told you sooner,” he said with a silly, slightly sleepy grin.

Harvey gave a little chuckle and kissed Mike’s thighs again. “Move in with me?” he asked suddenly, looking up at Mike.

Mike blinked once. Twice. “Move … are you sure? This is a big step, Harvey,” he said. “Changes everything.” He already had a set of toiletries and some clothes at Harvey’s place, but moving in was a big step.

“Never been more sure,” Harvey replied. “We’ve been seeing each other for a year. Longer than my last three relationships. I hate when you have to go back to your apartment and I love the mornings when I wake up and find you plastered to my side, your head resting on my shoulder. Move in with me.”

Mike gave Harvey a bright smile and tugged Harvey up onto the couch. “Yes,” he said, peppering Harvey’s face with kisses. “Yes, yes, yes.” Harvey’s apartment had the benefit of being closer to Pearson Hardman, being bigger and, well, it had Harvey. 

Harvey laughed and hugged Mike tight. “I love you, Mike Ross,” he said softly.

“Love you,” Mike murmured.

* * * 

The move went smoothly and Mike’s stuff mixed easily with Harvey’s. They celebrated the move with dinner with Donna and Rachel at a diner near their place. Their place. 

“So wait, you thought Mike was Harold?” Rachel snorted around a bite of pie. 

“Honest mistake,” Donna said. She’d been trying to convince Rachel that she needed some ink, and she thought she was close to succeeding. “Mike looks like someone who would have or want some ink.”

“Valid point,” Rachel agreed. “I’m still surprised Harold went through with it.”

“He did amazingly well,” Harvey said as he sipped his coffee. “Didn’t even pass out.”

“I totally thought he’d pass out,” Donna admitted as she finished her piece of blueberry pie. “Lost twenty to Harvey.”

Harvey just gave Donna a smug smile. “I can always tell if they’re going to pass out or not. It’s a gift.”

Mike just laughed and shook his head.

“So, are you two going to the annual Fall Ball together?” Rachel asked suddenly.

Mike gave a little shrug. Pearson Hardman did a charity every October, throwing a large street festival to raise money for under privileged kids, ending with a high end gala in the Emory Roth Room of the Ritz Carlton Central Park for all the donors.

“Oh Harvey loves to get all dolled up and show off,” Donna said with a wink.

“What do you say, Mike? Want to show your sexy lover off to all your coworkers?” Harvey murmured, rubbing his nose against Mike’s temple affectionately.

Mike gave a little hum and leaned against Harvey. In all honesty Mike hadn’t planned on going at all - he’d planned on spending the evening with Harvey in bed. But, it would be good to put in an appearance, make a few connections.

“I don’t own a tux,” Mike admitted.

“I know a guy,” Donna said with a smile. “He can get you fitted out no problem.”

“Let me guess, one of Harvey’s clients,” Mike said with a grin. “All right, get me an appointment.”

“Oh I can’t wait to see Louis’ face,” Rachel said gleefully. “He’s gonna flip.” 

Mike rolled his eyes; he was one of the few openly gay employees at Pearson Hardman and while Harvey showing up at work had raised a few eyebrows, bringing him to the Fall Ball was going to get tongues wagging. “I’ll hear about it at work, that’s for sure,” he said. “But they won’t stop piling the work on, I’m the best the got.”

“Excuse me?” Rachel said, her eyes twinkling.

“Sorry, one of the best,” Mike replied with a wink.

“So, black tie event,” Harvey said. “Wonder how many of them are clients?”

“Well, we’ll find out, won’t we?” Mike leaned in and kissed Harvey gently.

“That we will.”

* * * 

The night of the Fall Ball arrived and Mike and Harvey both rushed around the apartment to get ready; they’d spent too long fooling around in bed (and the shower) and were dangerously close to being late.

“Harvey can you help me tie my bowtie?” Mike trailed off when he caught sight of his partner standing near the front door. “Fuck,” he breathed. Harvey looked utterly delectable; his ever present intentional bedhead, stark white suit, black button up and black Converse.

Harvey smiled and fixed Mike’s bowtie. “Ready to make some waves?” he murmured, running a finger along Mike’s jaw.

“Yeah, definite waves with you looking like that,” Mike said. “Sure I can’t convince you to just stay home and let me help you out of that suit?”

“After I spent all this time getting dolled up?” Harvey replied with a wink. “We, Mike Ross, are going to the Pearson Hardman Fall Ball and make some waves.” He brushed some invisible lint off Mike’s shoulders and escorted him down to the waiting car - given that they would both be drinking quite a bit, it made sense to hire a car for the evening.

The Fall Ball was in full swing when Mike and Harvey arrived, champagne flowing and people chatting and making those much needed connections. Rachel caught sight of them first and gave a low whistle as she crossed the room to greet them.

“Nice, very nice,” she said, handing them each a flute of champagne from a the tray of a nearby waiter.

“Why thank you,” Mike replied. “Anything interesting happening, yet?”

“Besides Louis trying to pick up just about every woman here?” Rachel replied with a grin. “No, not yet.”

Mike shook his head. “I’ll try to keep clear of Louis tonight,” he said. “I don’t need him to try to coerce me into more work.”

“Good thinking,” Rachel said, patting Mike on the shoulder. “You two go have fun and I’ll catch you later.”

Harvey gave Rachel a nod before eyeing the crowd carefully. “I see some former customers,” he said with a grin.

“Then let’s go mingle,” Mike said, slipping his arm around Harvey’s waist.

They mingled for a while, and as expected, Harvey charmed everyone they spoke with. In a sea of black suits, Harvey’s white suit seemed like a beacon, drawing people towards them. 

Towards the end of the evening, Mike left Harvey chatting with Jessica while he headed to the restroom. When he came back, his eyes immediately found Harvey near the back, chatting with Jessica and some of the other senior partners.

As he began to make his way across the room, he suddenly was confronted by Louis Litt.

“Going stag tonight, Ross?” Louis asked as he pushed into Mike’s personal space. “Us staggers need to stick together.”

Mike rolled his eyes and tried to sidestep Louis. “I’m actually not -”

“There’s plenty of hot chicks here,” Louis said, grabbing Mike’s elbow.

“Um Louis?” Mike carefully removed Louis’ hand from his elbow. “I’m here with someone.”

“Who?”

Mike pointed over to where Harvey was still talking with Jessica. Harvey hadn’t noticed him yet, it looked he and Jessica were deep in conversation, and Harvey had a little notebook and a pencil in his hand - looked like Jessica was planning a new tattoo.

Louis followed Mike’s gaze and frowned. “You’re not here with Jessica Pearson,” he said.

Mike rolled his eyes again. “No, I’m not here with Ms. Pearson,” he said. “The man standing with her. Harvey Specter. He’s my partner.”

“Harvey … the Ghost?” Louis said, his eyes wide. “You’re seeing the Ghost? He’s only one of the most famous tattoo artists in the country!”

“He hates that moniker,” Mike replied. “He’s Harvey to me and close friends, and Mr. Specter to many of his clients.”

“How long have you two been knocking boots?” Louis asked.

Mike coughed on his drink of champagne. “Please don’t ever say that again,” he said. “Harvey and I have been together for over a year. Please excuse me.” He brushed past Louis and headed for Harvey.

“Mr. Ross,” Jessica said when she saw Mike. “Did Louis accost you?”

“No, he thought I was going stag,” Mike said. “And decided we should stick together.”

“I hope you set him right,” Harvey said, pocketing his notebook and pulling Mike close.

“I did,” Mike said, leaning against Harvey. “Although you might have a new fan. I told Louis who you were and his eyes got all wide and he called you ‘the Ghost’ -”

“That damn nickname,“ Harvey groaned.

Mike laughed and nodded. “Louis admires you work,” he said.

“We’ll avoid him when we go home,” Harvey said. “Which will be any minute now.”

“Things are winding down,” Jessica said. “I think it’s safe to escape. Harvey, I’ll be calling you soon.”

Harvey gave her a grin and a nod. “Anytime, Jessica,” he said.

“Ms. Pearson,” Mike said, giving Jessica a nod before letting Harvey lead him away. “I’d ask what you two are planning, but -”

“Artist - client confidentiality,” Harvey finished with a wink. “You got it.” They made their way out of the gala, carefully avoiding Louis, and climbed into the car. Too much champagne had made the two men a bit giggly and a lot tired. Once they were home, they left a trail of clothes through the apartment on their way to bed, slipping under the covers and wrapping around each other as they drifted off into a blissful sleep.

* * * 

Harvey sighed and ran a hand through his hair as he unlocked the front door of the apartment and let himself inside. It had been a long day and Harvey was happy to be home. He immediately noted how dark the apartment was, except for some light coming from the back room … his home work space. 

“Mike?” he called as he padded through the apartment. He stopped in the doorway to his back room and stared, giving a little sigh.

The room was lit mostly with candles, although there was a large light shining on his work chair, where Mike was currently sitting. His other half was resting on the chair, wearing only a pair of plain blue shorts, his bare back facing Harvey.

“Mike,” Harvey breathed.

Mike turned his head and graced Harvey with a loving smile. “I’m ready,” he said softly.

“Ready,” Harvey replied a bit dumbly, blinking at his lover.

Mike chuckled and nodded. “Ready.” He nodded to the table next to where he was sitting, where a piece of paper sat next to Harvey’s supplies.

Harvey crossed the room, resting a hand on Mike’s bare back as he looked down at the piece of paper. It was a simple design - a set of scales, an intricate M on one side and an equally intricate H on the other. “Interesting design,” he murmured, his hand still stroking Mike’s back.

Mike hummed, clearly enjoying the feel of Harvey’s hand on his back. “It represents us,” he replied softly. “We balance each other.”

Harvey smiled and pressed a soft kiss to Mike’s hair. “I love it,” he said.

“I want you to mark me with it,” Mike breathed. “On my right shoulder.”

“I would be honored,” Harvey murmured, pressing another kiss to the back of Mike’s neck before getting ready. He kicked off his shoes, tugged off his socks and stripped out of his shirt. He got all of his supplies ready before sitting down behind his lover, carefully cleaning a spot on Mike’s right shoulder. “I love you, Mike,” Harvey whispered. “So much.”

“I love you, too,” Mike whispered.

Harvey paused and admired his lover for a moment before going to work. He was incredibly careful and took his time. This was his lover, his better half - it needed to be perfect.

Even after all his secret talks with Donna about tattoos, Mike still gasped the first time the needle touched his skin. After a brief flash of pain, the endorphins began coursing through Mike’s veins. “Oh,” he breathed, trying not to wiggle.

“Mike,” Harvey growled softly. “You have to keep still.”

“But -” Mike gave a little whimper. “It feels … “

“I know,” Harvey purred in Mike’s ear. “That’s why most people have more than one. Now stop. Moving.”

Mike bit his lip and gave a little nod. Time seemed to slow as Mike lost himself to the feel of the needle against his skin, almost like a slow burn, a low heat.

When Harvey finally finished, he coated the tattoo in a salve and a bit of plastic wrap and tape. “All done,” he whispered in Mike’s ear. “You did so good, Mike.”

The moment Mike knew his new tattoo was covered he turned around and threw himself into Harvey’s arms.

Harvey groaned and wrapped his arms around Mike’s waist, giving Mike a deep kiss. His hands slipped down under Mike’s shorts, squeezing his lover’s ass. 

“Off, off, off,” Mike moaned, his fingers fumbling with the button and zipper on Harvey’s pants.

Harvey laughed and lifted Mike off his lap to shimmy out of his pants, before helping Mike out of his shorts. The second they were both naked, Mike was back on Harvey’s lap, his hard cock rubbing against Harvey’s stomach.

“Eager?” Harvey rasped as he worked two fingers inside Mike.

“Fuck yes,” Mike gasped, fucking himself on Harvey’s fingers. “God Harvey, want you so bad, need you, feel so fucking horny, want to feel you inside me.”

Harvey never could get enough of Mike’s litany and was eager to please his other half. He removed his fingers and settled Mike over his cock, helping Mike impale himself.

Mike gave a low groan as he felt Harvey fill him. He gave a grunt and a little thrust, his fingers digging into Harvey’s shoulders.

Harvey moaned and wrapped a hand around Mike’s cock, stroking roughly as Mike thrust against him. He leaned in and wrapped his lips around one of Mike’s nipples, giving it a sharp tug with his teeth.

Mike keened loudly and came all over Harvey’s hand. The feel of Mike clamping tight around him sent Harvey over the edge and he came too. He released Mike’s nipple and gently laved at the flamed flesh.

“F-f-fuck,” Mike stuttered as he collapsed against Harvey. “That was fucking amazing.”

Harvey hummed softly and nodded. He wrapped his arms tight around Mike and stood carefully, grinning at Mike’s needy whimper when he slid out of Mike. He pressed a kiss to Mike’s forehead as he carried his exhausted lover to the bedroom, depositing him carefully on the bed.

Mike gave a little groan as he spread out on his stomach on the bed. “Tired,” he mumbled.

“I know,” Harvey soothed, kissing Mike’s hair. “I’ll be right back.” He hurried to the kitchen to fix Mike a small glass of juice and water, added a straw and rushed back to the bedroom. “Small sips.” He helped Mike take a few sips and put the glass on the nightstand before joining his lover in bed.

Mike gave a little hum and shifted until his head was pillowed on Harvey’s chest. Harvey smiled and ran a hand through Mike’s hair. “You’ll take care of me?” Mike mumbled sleepily.

“Always, Mike,” Harvey whispered. “Always.”


End file.
